


Infatuation

by random716



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Songfic, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random716/pseuds/random716
Summary: "Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me."





	Infatuation

Pairing – SasuHina

Note: Modern AU

 _Italics for thoughts._ **Bold for emphasis/shouting.** _(Italics in parenthesis for muttered inaudible)_. **_Bold italics for exaggerated things._**

 

 

_“Baby, I don't want to spend my life on trial for something that I did not do.”_

 

 

Uchiha Sasuke doesn’t like unnecessary attention. It’s not like he was shy or anything, it’s just he doesn’t see the point of it.

 

He knows he is good looking (his Uchiha blood made being unattractive impossible), he’s smart—if he says so himself—and he is also skilled.

 

He wouldn’t admit it but he has insecurities about certain things, so girls fawning over him and guys want to be him, he doesn’t necessarily see what they see. He thinks he’s just an average—for an Uchiha.

 

This is the main reason why he may seem a bit rude and anti-social. He’d like to think he’s just _a_ social; but he wouldn’t waste time correcting other people’s thoughts about him.

 

He doesn’t mind with most of the people thinking that about him, not at all.

 

Except he does. For one person, at least.

 

Hyuuga Hinata.

 

_They were paired for a project in their Home Educ subject—the dreaded baby project._

_Sasuke gudgingly admit that he was a bit relieved that he was paired up with her—probably the only girl in that class that was_ not _annoying._

_From their very first day of trying to work together, he had inkling that she doesn’t like him very much._

_He started from the small_ relief _of being paired with a non-fangirl to_ intrigue _to how she stayed indifferent to him to_ confused _why she seem to be exasperated with his presence._

_Fast forward to their fifth day of awkwardly trying to actually do the project together and him trying to make a small talk (ha! Imagine that! Sasuke trying to talk to someone)—she finally snapped._

_“Please don’t take this the wrong way, Uchiha-san, but I do not enjoy doing this project very much. It makes me uncomfortable. I would widely appreciate it if you stop trying to talk to me other than the project. Gomenasai, arigatou.”_

 

He was appalled and intrigued at the same time.

 

**_Doki-doki._ **

****

How can someone basically tell you to ‘fuck off’ and be very polite about it?

 

Given, Hinata is known for being soft-spoken, kind and nice; and Sasuke on the other hand is known for being rude, arrogant and aloof but what the fuck did he do to deserve _this_ from her?

 

This is what made him think about her.

 

For Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata is an enigma.

 

They know each other but he doesn’t know her. He’s an Uchiha, she’s a Hyuuga—their worlds are bound to collide, one way or another. They probably met in one of those stupid fancy parties their mothers like to throw for no reason.

 

So Sasuke knows Hinata—at the same time, he doesn’t know her.

 

Yes, he knows things about her—she’s basically living a life just like his: a member of an influential family, the inferior sibling, has big brother issues and currently in that time where they are basically exiled from all the family wealth and privilege.

 

She’s a girl of her age that doesn’t fawn over him—she doesn’t even turn her head in his direction.

 

Which is weird, because she’s basically friends with everyone in the campus and for once, he didn’t do something to terrorize her, one way or another.

 

 

 

_“And maybe if you stopped and looked around some time, I wouldn't pass right by you.”_

 

 

It was after that project that Sasuke found himself trying to uncover the secret that was Hyuuga Hinata.

 

He found himself finding a reason to go to the library when she is rendering duty.

 

He found himself watching her from the corner of his eye on the times that their common friends decided to eat together.

 

During these times that he realized the reason why she doesn’t fawn over him: she is fawning over his self-proclaimed ‘best friend’, the dobe—Uzumaki Naruto.

 

He was astounded when he realized this. And put two and two together—she must’ve disliked him because of how he treats the dobe.

 

How annoying.

 

She can be classified as one of the classiest person he met and everything about her is dumbed down whenever she is with the dobe. He hates the person she becomes when the dobe is there.

 

One upside of it though..

 

“Here, Naruto-kun, I made you a bento. Keep up your great work!” she said with that ever-present blush.

 

The dobe smiled took the bento box then exclaimed on his annoying voice, “Aww, thank you, Hinata-chan! You’re the best!”

 

Sasuke watch her face the pink blush in her face to full bloom beet red. He absently thought of his favorite fruit watching in concealed amazement.

 

**_Doki-doki._ **

After a few minutes, he snap back to his senses and thinks this makes him dislike the dobe more. Then later realize that coincidentally, this makes _her_ dislike _him_ more.

 

 

_“Maybe it's because you are so insecure; maybe you plain don't care;_

_maybe it's the chase that really gets me off.”_

It may sound a bit stalker-ish but Sasuke gathered much information about her that he came up with reasons why she dislikes him too much.

 

One, she dislikes the fact that she is willing to do anything to get a second of the dobe’s attention whilst he will do anything to get the dobe off his back.

 

There can also be the angle that she may be projecting all the negative things in her life to him. She thinks that he is everything she isn’t and that’s what she dislikes—not necessarily him.

 

To cut the long story short, she is insecure.

 

Saying that word, this could be a chance for him. If he could just help her with her insecurities, maybe she’ll start seeing him differently.

 

When he discussed this to Itachi, his Aniki laughed loudly and messed up his hair.

 

“You may have grown but you’re as childish as ever, Otōto.” he said, having a smile in his eyes.

 

This earned a glare from the younger Uchiha.

 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” he asked, heated.

 

Itachi had a mock-thoughtful expression before saying, “Have you ever thought that she simply doesn’t like you, ergo, doesn’t care about you?”

 

That shut him up, and a breath later, his Aniki must’ve seen something in his face. “Sasuke, why are you tormenting yourself about this Hyuuga girl?”

 

“I’m not ob—“ his immediate retort died when he saw the look on his brother’s face.

 

“Do you like her?” he was about to open his mouth to answer but Itachi beat him to it, “Or are you thrilled about her because she is the first girl you met who isn’t ditzy about you?”

 

“I—“

 

For the first time, Sasuke didn’t know what to say.

 

_“I force it when it's just not there_. _Burn another bridge, break another heart._

_Try again, it will only fall apart.”_

Itachi is a fool. What do they know about anything? He only knows boring stuff about the company, what does he know about life?!

 

However, Sasuke is no fool; he knows what’s happening to him. As annoying as it may be, he knows he is having a crush on the Hyuuga.

 

“You’ve all done a great job, class!” their Home Educ teacher said after the Baby Project had been completed, “..and I think no one failed in it!”

 

Sasuke felt relief and dread flood over him when he heard their teacher said that.

 

Relief, because the stupid thing makes him crazy.

 

Dread, because he doesn’t have a reason to see Hinata anymore; also, he made a deal with himself that after the project is finished, he will wait three days and if the constant need to see her doesn’t fade away, he will ask her out.

 

…

 

Three days later.

 

“Uchiha-san!” Hinata exclaimed when Sasuke suddenly appeared on one intersection near her College Building.

 

“I’ve been looking for you, Hyuuga.” he said simply. He had a feeling that she was avoiding him but he didn’t want her to have a reason to walk out on him claiming that he is accusing him of something.

 

The confusion was readable in her face, and Sasuke must admit it was kawaii. “But the project ended three days ago,”

 

“Hyuuga,” Sasuke exhaled, “Would you like to go out with me?”

 

“N-nani?!” something crossed her eyes and the next thing Sasuke know they were in a skimpy corner of the building trying to hide from someone.

 

He didn’t want to antagonize her and make them visible to whoever she was hiding from.

 

 _Sakura?_ Sasuke thought as he got a good look.

 

“What the hell was that for, Hyuuga?” he asked as soon as the pale-eyed girl relaxed.

 

“You do know Sakura-chan like you, don’t you?”

 

“Hn, what about it,” he asked monstrously.

 

“Sakura-chan is my friend.”

 

“So?”

 

“She wouldn’t like it if she sees us together,” she said like that makes sense. “And besides, I don’t like you like that, Uchiha-san; _(I don’t even like you as a person),_ ”

 

“I don’t care about Sakura, I don’t even care about you. I care about me, I’ll do what I want. To hell with your _friendship_ with her.” he declared then walked out.

 

 

_“Infatuation; not seeing the rest of you, is getting the best of me.”_

 

 

Sasuke got what he wanted: Hinata agreed to hang out with him.

 

When her father heard the news about him, he basically told her to accept his ‘friendship’.

 

His foolish mind thought that it would satisfy his stupid curiosity about her (which he knows the reason why he’s having a stupid crush on her).

 

Except it didn’t.

 

It made him want to throw a fit realizing his relationship with her didn’t improve because of this. She’s as closed-off to him as she did before—if not more.

 

What infuriates him the most is she is more open to literally anyone other than him.

 

And her being friends with Sakura made it possible for the latter to be around her more than before.

 

 

_“It's such a shame that you shot me down; it would have been nice to be around.”_

 

 

After a month, Sasuke was wise enough to realize that he was being a fool forcing himself to Hinata’s life and thinking that the only reason he was smitten with her is that he was curious about her.

 

It’s frustrating that he was always with her and didn’t know her any better. Sure, he doesn’t know about her any more than he did before, but he watched her with other people and felt like he knows her more now.

 

Come second month, he realized that he may have been underestimating the Hyuuga’s effect on him. This time he recognized that little hurt he feels whenever she rejects him—as polite as she is, it still stung.

 

 

_“I'm touching your skin, if it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?_

_I guess this must be infatuation (I want it).”_

 

_“Sasuke-kun,”_

_“Sasuke-kun,”_

_“Sasuke-kun,”_

Sasuke woke up sweating. The next thing he noticed is that he has a morning wood. _This is freaking embarrassing. Un-fucking-believable._

 

He can’t believe that’s his as far as a wet dream about Hinata can get.

 

Her calling him by his given name with the ‘kun’ suffix.

 

Is he that hopeless regarding the Hyuuga that his brain is playing tricks on him like this?

 

 

_“Try to put my finger on what burns me up. It always seems to escape me.”_

 

 

Sasuke always finds himself trying to figure out why is he this crazy over the Hyuuga. She is as plain as it can be.

 

She’s soft-spoken. _It is a sign of weakness_.

 

She’s kind. _She_ _just invites people to take advantage of that._

 

She’s passive. _As stated above._

 

She’s lovesick with the dobe. _The dobe of all people!_

 

She’s beautiful, yes, but that’s just about it. Plus, Sasuke would like to think that he’s not the kind of person who looks for that in a person.

 

 

_“And when you have decided that you've had enough, just tell me where I need to be. Now her face is something that I never had to ever deal with before.”_

 

 

“You know, you can just say ‘no’ to your father and don’t hang out with me, right?” Sasuke said one time they were sitting alone.

 

Hinata paused before facing him. She had a small smile on her face. “Yes, I can,” she said simply.

 

Sasuke is annoyed with how she can remain calm in his presence and it was him who is in chaos (in the inside, at least).

 

He exhaled, expressing his annoyance, “So why wouldn’t you?”

 

“I’m still figuring out why you want to hang out with me in the first place,” 

 

He scoffed, “Well, good luck with that,” he said, “I haven’t figure out that myself.” He read the confusion on her face—it was adorable—his stupid brain (and mouth) had a knee-jerk reaction: “I mean, why would _I_ want to hang out with _you_?”

 

The Hyuuga had big eyes it was not hard for Sasuke to see the hurt as it showed in those white orbs, but it was definitely hard to watch and know it was because of him and his stupid mouth.

 

Although he could argue that it was harder to watch as she immediately conceal that hurt and smiled back at him, “Why indeed, Sasuke. Why indeed,”

 

 

_“She left me with the feeling that she'd had enough.. and I'm the one wanting more.”_

 

 

Sasuke feels perplexed. Hinata poured him more attention for the three hours than the whole time they were hanging out previously.

 

They were having a picnic which she arranged with the food she cooked herself (which btw is delicious—but he wouldn’t admit that out loud).

 

He would’ve thought that she will cut ties with him and never speak to him again (she seems like the type) after what happened yesterday.

 

However, today came with the Hyuuga surprising him yet again. She seems to be exerting effort to enjoy their time together and it feels surreal.

 

“I mean, I love my family and I acknowledge how my life is comfortable because I am a Hyuuga.. but sometimes, I can’t help thinking that if I’m not a Hyuuga, my life would be a whole lot easier.”

 

“Exactly!” that is the most relatable thing he ever heard. Sasuke caught himself and cleared his throat to gain composure.

 

Sasuke may not notice it, but he looked at her like she’s glowing.

 

**_Doki-doki._ **

 

His mind is trying to deny it, but he’s not stupid not to realize that this only happens when he’s with her.

 

And more importantly..

 

“Sasuke-kun,” she calls him with the pleasant suffix. Sasuke had half a mind to look away from her and down to her hand where she has something to give to him.

 

**_Doki-doki._ **

_Shit,_ Sasuke thought. But on the outside, he remained calm and as characteristically said, “ _Hn,”_

 

“This will be out last hang out together,” she said. _Wait, fuck, what?!_  Sasuke wants to open his mouth but his brain can’t come up with any _cool,_ Sasuke-like response. “I no longer wish to know why you’d want to spend time with me.”

 

“That,” he says, “Don’t mind that,”

 

“You’re only very stubborn to accept the fact that not everyone is the same.” she said, “Today I treated you like you think how I should treat you. I treated you like I’d do to anyone else—because that’s what this is about, right? About me being open and friendly to everyone but you?” Sasuke guiltily broke eye connection as she continued, “..but you know what, Sasuke-san? I’ve had enough of this. I, don’t want this anymore.”

 

Hinata stayed silent for few moments.

 

Sasuke’s mind is racing. He wants to say something but he can’t say anything.

 

When he didn’t say anything more, she sighed and walked away. He convinced himself that it was okay, that this is okay. He’s just infatuated and this will all go away. And so, he let her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried. I lost my drive somewhere in the middle and I lost my thoughts. Lol Sorry


End file.
